


Ever Closer

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Q's pregnancy advances, so does the anticipation for both Bond and Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Closer

**Four months…**

“What about this one?”

Bond pulled another print out from the sheaf of papers stacked high on his desk, passing it across to where Alec lounged on the other side of the room. Officially, all of the double-0’s had an office within the main building of Vauxhall – some singles while others were shared – even though they were very rarely used. For his part, Bond could probably count the number of times that he had used the office that he shared with Alec on one hand. The few times that he had used it in the past, he had been injured and grounded from missions. For now, it simply served its purpose.

Usually he used Q’s office if he had to write reports but he wanted to keep this a secret from his husband for a bit longer as he wasn’t 100% certain as to how Q was going to take the idea of them moving. It might be necessary but Q wasn’t exactly rational at the moment with his changing hormones causing havoc with his emotions. No, as far as Bond was concerned this was the better option. He was confident enough that he knew what Q liked and they needed to pick the best house for them. He’d just present Q with a fait accompli and hope that he didn’t end up being kicked out of bed.

“You’re serious about this then?” Alec took the papers, reading them over and comparing them to the ones that he already held. “You’re actually going to buy a house?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be serious? I love the place in Notting Hill – it’s been perfect but it’s hardly practical with the pup on the way. We didn’t move when we got married because there wasn’t any need; we never thought we’d have pups. But, well, Q’s four months now and we can’t really leave it too much longer.”

“Well what’s wrong with the place in Notting Hill? It’s a good flat that is. It’s got a bloody comfy couch as well.”

“It is a good flat but it only has one bedroom – the other one is supposed to be our office but is actually full of Q’s inventions and, pup or not, I can’t see Q willingly parting with any of it. And if you didn’t keep blowing up or setting your flats on fire then you wouldn’t be so invested in our couch.”

“All I’m saying is that if you’re going to be moving, you’d better be taking the couch.”

“Of course we’re going to be taking the couch but if you actually bothered to read any of the information I’ve been handing you then you’d see that these places have got enough space for you to actually have a room rather than just a couch.”

It was only through years of knowing Alec that Bond saw the almost completely hidden surprise in Alec’s eyes.

“Seriously? I would have thought that, you know, with Q and the pup being on the way and everything…”

“Alec, you’re pack. That isn’t going to change just because Q is pregnant and we’re expecting a pup. Now, will you actually pay attention to this so you can come with me. Q will want to do all the security himself of course but having seen where he lived before he moved in with me, fuck knows where we’d end up living if he any say in it.”

“That bad?”

“That bad. Now, what do you think of this one? It already has a panic room and this room would be perfect for Q...”

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence as they weeded through the large stack of printouts that Bond had accumulated, picking out the best prospects that fulfilled Bond and Q’s ridiculously long list of specifications. They had been sat there for some time before Alec looked up, taking the opportunity to observe Bond relatively unnoticed. He couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. His long-time friend was as he ever was but maybe a little softer around the edges. Q had been good for Bond, just as Bond had been good for Q, and this pup was the best thing that had happened to both of them. Alec was honoured that they were letting him tag along for the ride.

“You can’t wait for this all, can you? The life of domestic bliss? A mate, a home, a pup. The whole lot.”

“Truthfully Alec, I can’t wait.”

~*~

**Five months…**

“Would you mind telling me what we’re all doing here on a Saturday morning?”

Eve Moneypenny looked far from impressed at being stood in the living room/kitchen of Bond’s Notting Hill flat at a relatively early hour. She wasn’t alone but neither Bill Tanner or Alec Trevelyan were nearly as disgruntled as her.

“You’re here because Q and I are moving. He can’t lift boxes, whatever he might say otherwise, and I can’t do it myself. You all owe me favours so here you are.”

“How, precisely, do I owe you a favour?”

Bond couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Eve’s passive-aggressive question. There was one person who was definitely unimpressed with the impending arrival of the newest member of the Bond family.

“You shot me off a train. It counts. Now, the removals team from 6 are arriving later and they’ll actually shift everything but we ned to get it all boxed up.”

Bond shot a glance at his co-workers and friends – at least two of them he would consider to be the latter – seeing that both Bill and Alec were taking off their coats and rolling up their sleeves, ready to get to work.

“What do you want us to do?”

“Alec, you take the bedroom and bathroom. Bill, if you wouldn’t mind taking the office while I deal with Q’s stuff and Eve, if you could do the kitchen? I’ll get the coffee on.”

With four of them working and the fact that both Bond and Q seemed to have very little in the way of personal belongings, it didn’t take them long at all to get the whole flat packed up into boxes and stacked, ready for the MI6 removals team to collect it later. To celebrate, Alec had produced a bottle of vodka and they were all indulging while they ate the takeaway that Bond had phoned out for.

“Where is the man of the moment anyway? I know he wasn’t scheduled to be in work today.”

Bond grinned. “He’s been kidnapped by R and a cohort of his minions. They claim that we’re shockingly ill-prepared for the pup and they won’t listen, even when we tell them that we have another four months to get things. Personally, I think they just want the opportunity to feed Q and drag him shopping. I can’t tell whether they’re more eager about the pup than Q and I.”

“Lies. Nobody could be more eager than you. I’ve found all the magazines full of paraphernalia to buy for a pup under the gun magazines in your bottom drawer in our office.”

Alec’s grin was unrepentant as Bond narrowed his eyes and growled before launching himself at the other alpha, bowling him over and drawing him into a play fight, neither of them paying any attention to Moneypenny’s sniff of disdain or Tanner’s indulgent grin as he moved the vodka out of the way and poured himself another glass.

~*~

**Six months….**

Bond couldn’t help but smile as he finally found Q nestled in a veritable mountain of blankets in their bedroom. Despite his objections to the contrary and the fact that his sex drive was still pretty high, now that Q was nearing his seventh month of pregnancy he was feeling increasingly tired. In truth, Bond could hardly blame him. Knowing that the tiredness was inevitably just going to get worse, they had been determined to get the house decorated as quickly as possible. They’d roped in Alec and Tanner of course but Alec had been banned from painting when he had managed to get paint all over the freshly stripped floorboards, necessitating that they be done again. Q had been placated with a ridiculously large slab of chocolate cake and his favourite mug full to the brim with Earl Grey while Bond had just managed to avoid having to sleep on the couch.

Although they had been excited for their pup from the instant that they had discovered about the pregnancy, their anticipation seemed to have gained momentum in the last few weeks. Bond wasn’t entirely sure what had caused it but there could have been any number of reasons. After much pestering from the minions, they’d started a registry for the items that they would absolutely need when the pup arrived. Bond and Alec – who had promised to be on his absolute best behaviour – had finished putting together the furniture for what would be the nursery as Q had painted a mural on one of the walls. Bond was convinced that Q had managed to slip some binary code in there but he had no intention of picking fights at this stage.

Maybe the biggest thing that had heightened the anticipation for Bond was the fact that, not only was Bond now able to feel their pup kicking and moving around in Q’s stomach, but the pup had started responding to their voices. While they were still going out for dinner at their favourite restaurants when neither of them was working, their preferred evening had actually become takeaway with both of their hands on Q’s stomach, talking to their pup. Alec had laughed at them the first time that he’d watched it but then had actually fallen over his own feet in his haste when Q had let him do the same. They had been unable to determine if the unborn pup responded to one of them more than the other but that wasn’t for the lack of trying.

Abandoning the plans that he had had for the evening, at least temporarily, Bond crossed the room and, after several long minutes of figuring out how to get into Q’s nest, he wrapped himself around his mate. Automatically, as it had been for the last six months, his hand moved to Q’s stomach, Q’s own hand coming to cover it even as Q himself remained asleep. Bond pressed a kiss to Q’s neck and the bond mark there before whispering,

“There might be a while to go but we can’t wait to meet you, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/233791.html)


End file.
